el amanecer de una vida
by NB1999
Summary: Me había ido de paraguay, para olvidar mi pasado y toda mi infancia, pero en E.E.U.U, la situación cambio por completo, deje de ser la chica miedosa para convertirme en una chica, divertida, casi como una niña, pero el momento en que lo vi, mi vida tomo un rumbo diferente a que tenia, deje de ser una humana y pase a hacer una vampira experimentada o mejor dicho una neofita.


**_prefacio _**

Tengo que dejar de leer cosas sobre vampiros por que ya me esta afectando, soy sheyla swan, y esta es mi historia a muchos le va parecer aburrida hasta cursi y muchos lo odiaran pero me vale tan solo contarlo o escribirlo ya me hace contenta ya que mi historia es triste un poco cómica y un poco de acción para hacerlo interesante.

Cuando era pequeña mi madre sufrió una depresión muy fuerte me llamo varias veces bastarda y adoptada, solo tenia cinco años y mi padre como viajaba mucho no pudo estar conmigo en esos momentos, solo tenia a mi tía, a mis vecinas y a mis amigas.

Mi tía y mis vecinas me llevaban a sus casas para que no me diga nada de eso mis amigas me apoyaban todo el tiempo aunque era muy pequeña sigo recordando palabras dolorosas que mi madre me habia dicho.

Años después mi madre tubo cáncer debí aceptar que no tendría hermanos ni hermanas aunque queria dos menores para cuidarlos aunque serian un poco molestoso.

Estar casi un año sin madre fue muy perturbante aunque aprendí muchas cosas con mis primos Franciscos los considero mis hermanos mayores ya que son gemelos idénticos al pasar los años mi vida se complicaba más y más y tube que madurar pronto para aguantar mucho y ser lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar, pasaron dos años y mi tía sufrio de cancér lastimosamente falleció sus ultimas palabras me las dedico a mi un te quiero mucho esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, luego con el pasar del tiempo mi madre se combiertio en perferccionista de destalles yo tenia que hacerlo perfecto, tenia que repasar y que su reflejo se vea en ella cuando ella pase era como si me estubiera enseñando como ser sirvienta, pero yo no queria ser sirvienta queria ser doctora, con el pasar y pasar de los años las cosas se volvieron más soportables pero no faciles , habia vivido toda mi vida en paraguay y al conseguir una beca en el lugar donde yo mas amaba forks, muchos se preguntaran porque, porque se filmo hay crepúsculo la saga y yo era una fan de sus libros y películas.

Yo queria salir de paraguay ya no lo soportaba desde que me entere que mi padre engañaba a mi madre pero no queria decirle ya que no queria que se deprimiera de nuevo.

Me desesperaba estar hay queria huir queria ser un vampiro para correr lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar siempre soñaba con el día que subiera a un avion y largarme de hay aunque tenia un temor a los aviones, no me importaba con tal de Salir de hay seria capaz de todo lo que sea posible por supuesto.

Y por fin a los dieciocho lo logre, junte todo el dinero del pasaje me compre una casa que estaba de remate y un auto no muy viejo ni muy de moda un celular de lujo ya que siempre soñé con un celular asi y solo faltaba algo mi ingles no era tan buena, mi padre soluciono ese problema no pagando un profesor sino pagando una universidad donde hablaran español y ingles y por supuesto yo eligiria en español ya que apenas sabia el ingles.

Y había llegado el día mas importante de mi vida irme del país y hacer mi vida, como me enseño crepúsculo nada es imposible ahora haría un vida feliz y contenta no tanto ya que estaría en una casa para tres personas y me sentiría sola, para eso quería llevar a mi primito del alma a la luz de mis ojos el cuando nacio fue la alegria más grande y feliz de mi vida ya que borro casi todos los recuerdos malos se va mi tía pero viene alguien que cambio mi vida en un 360 grados e hizo que me riera mucho y me enseñara muchas cosas de la vida, pero su madre no queria ya que era muy pequeño y me decia que esparara hasta que cumpla 11 o 12 es decir dos años más. Pero igual el era la luz de mi vida aunque no vivia con nosotros el venia los domingos a mi casa o yo iba a visitarlo, pero bueno nada es lo que habiamos planeado, que son dos años pasarian rapido y ya estaria conmigo.

**EL AMANECER DE MI VIDA**

Subía las escaleras mecánicas sin mirar hacia atrás ya que hay se quedaban mis recuerdos, las cosas malas de mi vida.

Subí al avión a que tanto le tengo miedo tenerle miedo a un avión que haría que mi vida estuviera en orden, no subí al avión con mucha seguridad y lentitud ya que tenía un poco de miedo.

Al sentarme a mi asiento correspondiente sentí una corriente, un soplo o un viento que me empujaba a quedarme hay y dejar que el destino me llevara a donde el queria a Forks a whashintong a los estados unidos.

Al despegar sentí un mareo y ascos pero me aguante y al tomar altitud desaparecieron, me quede dormida de tanto sueño y nerviosismo ya que cuando estoy nerviosa tengo sueño pasaron dos horas de viaje ya que paraguay quedaba muy lejos de estados unidos.

Luego paso una hora más y llegue a mi destino forks tenia mi auto hay en el aeropuerto ya que le habia pedido a los vendedores que lo dejaran, al llegar al aparcamiento encontré mi auto, era como el de la foto, gris y hermoso, no tenia como describirlo para mi era hermoso.

Al tomar velocidad y abrir las ventanilla sentí mucho, pero mucho frio, llegue a la casa que habia comprado igual que la foto, le faltaban algunos arreglos pero eso lo arreglaría después, estacione el auto en su lugar saque mis llaves y contemple mi casa por un momento, tres habitaciones cada uno con baño y de dos pisos, además estaba cerca del bosque y podía salir a caminar por el bosque cuando quisiera una de mis alegrías el bosque, lo único que faltaba era un Edward Cullen, reí de tan solo imaginarlo, camine hasta la entrada de la puerta y lo toque como si fuera algo súper, pero súper valioso.

Para mi lo era, pero para otras personas solo era un casa, para mi era un sueño, me di un pinchazo bien fuerte para saber si no estaba soñando.

Entre a mi casa ya amueblada ya que habia comprado ya los muebles y decore todo antes de venir, y pensar que solo fue por Internet ente a las habitaciones y todas tenían cama, ya que pensaba que mi primito venia decore su habitación muy pero muy lindo, entre a las habitación principal y encontre una carta encima de la cama me hacerque y la abri

Que disfrute de su casa y espero que sea muy feliz en esta casa como yo lo fui

Sonrei y mire la carta

-eso espero-dije mirando la ventana de mi habitación trate de abrirla pero no lo consegui

-mañana llamare a alguien, para que lo arregle-sonó mi celular de repente, pero como si cambie mi chip

-buen día, señorita Swan

-si

-le hablo de la universidad, debe de pasar el examen

-ok, debo de ir a rendir

-si, venga mañana para que le demos lo que debe de estudiar ya que, aquí estan sus libros

-ok, me puede decir la hora

-apartir de las 10 hasta las 11

-ok muchas gracias mañana pasare a retirarlos

-ok

Corte el celular y me tire en mi nueva cama

-que esponjosa y cómoda

-no soy millonaria, pero ahorre lo suficiente, guay- me sorprendía mucho tener una casa grande, grande para mi ya que tenia tres cuartos, además extrañaba tanto a mi Angel a mi pequeño primo.

Llore de tan solo recordarlo ya que el se quedo solo en paraguay, pero lo traeré dentro de dos años

-dos años-es mucho pensándolo bien, ya que viviré sola, pero quien sabe si me enamore de una persona o un vampiro aqui.

Reí de ten solo imaginarlo.

-ok, a trabajar-me levante de un salto y corri escaleras abajo abri la puerta y fui a mi auto para sacar todas mi cosas, ropa, libros y cosas valiosas para mi, cerre el auto y entre a dentro, lo primero que hize fue saca rmi libros y ponerlos en la estantería de mi cuarto ya que cuando este triste los leeré, subi ami cuarto con la caja correspondiente y lo baje sobre mi cama saque libro por libro y cuidadosamente, tenia muchos libros, no muchos solo sagas de novelas, mi favorita es la saga de crepúsculo de stephenie meyer y cirque du freak de darren shan, eran mis libros favoritos aunque tenia otros como Percy Jackson, cazadores de sombras, etc.

También tenia películas todo correspondiente a los libros. Era feliz en mi mundo pero ahora tenia un mundo nuevo completamente diferente.

En realidad me engañaba a mi misma haciéndome creer que era feliz, pero en realidad era desdichada completamente desdichada, creo en Dios y se que Dios hizo esto para hacerme fuerte, al dejar a mi familia hizo que mi corazón empezara a reconstruirse ya que estaba en el lugar donde más amaba Forks.

Corrí debajo de nuevo y tome mis maletas subi lasa acomode en mis cajones y ropero ya que tenia dos, nose para que mierda compre dos pero ya que tenia acomode mi ropa, al ire llenando los cajones ya recorde porque compre dos, ya que mi ropa era mucha y ya que no entro todo en los cajones lo acomode en el ropero más grande, luego veria la forma de cómo traer a Bonni, mi perro para que no me sintiera sola y a mi gato Botas para hacerme compañía.

Sono el timbre.

Baje lentamente tratando de recordar algunas palabras, abri la puerta

-hello

-spanish-dije de inmediato

-si, solo pense que no sabrias español

-pues si lo se soy paraguaya

-ok, te doy la bienbenida a Forks, soy tu vecino, estoy a unos doscientos metros de tu casa

-ok, gracias

-me llamo, Miguel.-dijo mientras me pasba la mano, le pase la mano y dije

-yo sheyla

-nombre raro

-en mi pais no

-aaaaaa-yo queria soltar mi mano pero el apretaba mi mano

-e puedes soltar-le dije mirando mi mano

-si, si claro-me solto

-gracias nuevamente y sin ofenderte, debo de acomodarme en mi casa

-asi claro-dijo y se quedo parado como si esperara algo

-adios-dije tartamudeando

-adios-dijo el también quedandose casi un minuto, luego dio la vuelta y yo cerre escuche risas y note que el no estaba solo estaba con unos amigo que le preguntaron

-y que paso es linda

-si, mucho

-quien la va conquistar tu o yo- casi reí por esa absurda idea, no podian esperar a llegar su casa

-yo obio-dijo el joven que me habia saludado, no pude aguantar más y estalle en risas ellos escucharon, y se alejaron más ya que empezaron a sospechar, yo en cambio yo segui burlandome de ellos y de su conversación , imitandolos puse musica para poder areglar mi casa y lo puse bién alta ya que tenia vecino pero a deciento metros asi que podia poner la música a todo volumen, empeze a limpiar, a barrer y a poner sabanas en las camas, luego de pedir delibery me di un baño y me puse una ropa comoda pero ya para dormir. Sonó el timbre

-debe de ser la comida

Baje las escaleras

-hello

-hello, As I thank you

-fifty U.S. dollars

-ok, wait a moment

-ok-fui por mi bolso y tome el dinero y se lo di

-here have, thanks

- thanks, goodbye

-bye

Cerré la puerta y me sente a comer una rica hamburguesa, sonó de nuevo el timbre, me levante lentamente y fui a la puerta

-hello-dijo con una sonrisa

-spanish

-yes

-ok

-eh, si te envito a una fiesta

-sorry, no puedo debo de dormir ya que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para hacer un examen y tengo que estudiar

-en otra ocasión sera

-si-dije tratando de hacer una mueca

-bye

-bye-dije casi animos cerré la puerta y fui a la cosina inmediatamente

Comi todo y luego me fui a cepillar, me acoste y apage todas las luces ecepto la de mi cabesera, queria una luz conmigo, puse mis audifonos y escuche mis musicas preferidas hasta dormir, al levantarme era muy temprano asi que me que en la cama jugando con una pelota de tennis haciendola rebotar en la pared, derrepente senti un escalofrio y mire a mi alrededor la ventana estaba abierta

-como-dije, me levante y la cerré sin problemas y luego la abri sin problemas

-como-vi el cerrojo-ahh, el cerrojo –la deje abierte , tome sol de media, noche y lei la parte que más me interesaba, cuando entra en la habitación de bella y otros capitulos, me acerque a al computador y la encendi, empece a ver, en el fei a ver si estaban conectado alguien, y estaba en lo correcto mi prima Ivonne estaba use wedcam para que pueda conocer mi casa me saque varias fotos y la subi al fei para que mi familia lo viera luego mensajeamos por un rato contandole lo que me habia sucedido con ese tal miguel pero sentia que alguien me miraba y volvteaba de vez en cuando

-demasiados libros de vampiros-dije y escuche una risotada, ok mi imaginación.

Debio de ser de afuera, me hacerque a la ventana y vi algunos muchachos, me acoste de nuevo y escuche mi ventana no abri los ojos, solo calle y no pense en nada que difícil, y asi pase toda la noche sin dormir, casi hasta que por fin amanecio, me di un baño y luego fui a recoger el periodico y lo lei atentamente sonó el telefono de mi casa, que cosa más rara.

-hola, sheyla

-Erika

-siiiiiiiii

-me contaron que ya llegaste, te depierto

-no, casi no dormi, y dime quien te conto

-tu primo Angel

-y como anda

-super, te extraña mucho

-apenas pasaron, dos dias-dijo tartamudeando

-ok, dile que también lo extraño

-sheyla

-angel

-Sheyla, te extraño tanto

-yo también mi angelito

-cuando, vendras por mi

-no lose amor, pero ire por ti apenas pueda, me estoy acomodando recien en mi casa angelito, asi que todavía no

-mmm, te extraño y te necesito-empeze a llorar, trate de calmarme, pero como si mi angelito me necesitaba

-sigues hay

-si, y dime como te ve en el cole

-bien, que hora es hay

-de mañana y hay

-casi medio día

-ok, ve a comer y luego prende tu computador. Y ve mi nueva casita

-te quiero

-y yo a ti

-bye

-chau- era muy triste despedirme de mi primo ya que me habia acostumbrado a un nos vemos al rato, no a un nos vemos en facebook.

Sonrei ya que al menos lo veri al mirar el reloj ya eran las ocho y media y el día de hoy haria muchas cosas, como, ordenar mis cosas, ir a la universidad, ir de compras ya que necesitaba comida y por ultimo preparar la comida, además tenia que estudiar ya que tenia que pasar el examen de admisión. Fui a mi cuarto prepare una ropa suficientemente abrigador y se me olvidaba comprar un calentador o como sea como se diga, fui a mi auto y subi y al subir vino alguien a mi demonios otro vecino, acelere para poder salir de hay y para disimular ue no lo vi, pero se habia puesto en mi camino

-hola, me contaron que hablas español es cierto –asenti con la cabeza varias veces

-y dime a donde vas con tanta prisa-a el que le importaba, queria decircelo pero de una forma más cordial

-perdon si ofenderte, a ti que te importa, lo que haga

-si, tienes razon, solo venia invitarte a una fiesta

-lo siento, tengo que estudiar para mi examen de admisión a la universidad y a ful estoy con eso

-ok, pero no te puedes tomar un momento

-no ya es mañan y además tengo que limpiar ordenar mis cosas, mi ropa e ir a comprar comida-porque ierda le conte eso, libro abierto, bella, demasiado crepúsculo

-ahh, ok, bye

-bye-encendi mi auto y Sali de hay, primero voy al super luego, al cole y por ultimo voy a pasear al bosque

-ok, el plan ya esta hecho-dije con una sonrisa, al final cambie todos mis planes fui primero a la universidad y estudie un poco por el camino luego fui al super y al final no fui al bosque poruqe no encontre mi pulcera brujula, me quede a estudiar casi ni comi comi pan y un emparedado gigante también un jugo, en realidad lo compre pero e lo mismo, luego ordene mi casa saque todo el plastico, cuantas veces me imagine esto pero con luis no yo sola, vi televisión y luego me quede dormida hay por suerte ese era un sofa cama y lo extendi vi mis películas y vi TNTun rato ya que luego me quede dormida a la media noche lave los cubierto ordene el sofa me di un baño y fui a mi cama para seguir durmiendo pero de repente recorde

-Angel-hay debe de ser la mañana y debe de estar durmiendo, lo decepcione ok mañana es decir hoy hablare con el, ok luego de algunas de mis imaginaciones me quede dormida, aquel noche no fue como la anterios, es decir , no sentia que alguien me observaba.

Ese día lo llame y estuvimos horas y horas de conversación y sacandome fotos para que el la viera luego hay oscurecio devio de ir a dormir, yo en cambio recorde mi caja de recuerdos que habia dejado en el auto fui y por ella al auto y luego fui a comer algo ya que tenia hambre, al después de darme un baño y ponerme mi ropa de dormir, lo abri y empeza a ver cada recuerdo triste feliz, y en el fonde de la caja jhabiá mi primer poster de crepúsculo la saga y al ver ese porter fui por los demás y empeze a pegarlos por mi habitación con mucho cuidado, ya que al sacarlo se pueden romper mi primer poster lo pega adentro de mi ropero en la puerta pero hacia adentro para recordarme que el final de una historia es el comienzo de otra se termino el mio pero comenzaba uno nuevo, una nueva pagina una vida casi sin sufrimiento.

Mañana iria a la universidad y haria el examen asi que me pondre a estudiar ya basta de tanta pensadera y ponte a estudiar me dije a mi misma, empeze a estudiar hasta una hora que jamas habia llegado las dos de la madrugada, luego me quede dormida, cuando seperte eran las nueve, es decir me quedaban media hora para ir el examen o sino no iva más a entrar, me di un baño flash escogi una ropa desente y subi a mi auto para mi desgracia no arranco, Sali del auto y cuandoy iva a llamar un taxi una voz me dijo.

-yo te llevo

-y tu eres-dije volteandome

-tu vecino

-te lo acepto por que tengo mi examen

-ok-dijo mientras me guiaba a su auto subi, sin quejarme.

Al pasar unas cuadras, ya era y diez y este conducia re lento, pro que queria conversar era obio pero no tenia ganas de conversar el memiraba cada momento y se notaba que me queria hacer mil preguntas, asi que me llen de valor y le dije

-si respondo a tus preguntas, iras más rapido

-si-dijo con una sonrisa

-ok, pero apurate tengo mi examen y para mi es re importante

-ok,mi primera pregunta, tu prueba no fue ayer-ooo me meti en problemas

-no se suspendio, pero mira adelante me de pavor chocar-menti,no tenia miedo a morir ya que siempre estoy preparada para ello, luego de esa prehunta no me volvio a hablar hasta que llegamos al aparcamiento de la universidad

-gracias-le dije saliendo del auto, o corriendo es decir, no escuche lo que el grito, es decir no le preste atención a lo que decia, mientras corria a la sala de examenes llege a una habitación pequeña, con unos 30 alumnos, no tienen una clase más grande para los examenes asi se pueden ayudar entre si, recorri con la mirada cada uno de los asientos buscando uno, pero no habia

-perdon, que necesita

-busco la sala c

-si es aquí, vienes por el examen

-si

-ok, tendras que esperar ya que como veras no ha haciento para ti

-ok-camine lentamente hasta llegar en un banco que quedaba en el pasillo, suspire ya que mi suerte cambio, no habia lugar y podia estudiar más saque mi libro de mi bolso y lo empeze a releer para acordarme ya que con las prisas no habia practica, habian pasado coasi diez minutos cuando salio una alumna, muy contente por lo que se notaba que lo habia logrado entre para revisar

-tome asiento, ya le doy el examen –camine hasta el asiento con mucho temor a fallar al darme el examen, era como si supiera todas las respuestas solo era selección multiple. Rellene cada respuetas, conteste cada pregunta y cite cada uno y asi paso el tiempo hasta terminar el examen a mirar al mi alrededor solo quedabam cinco personas me levante y Sali de la clase, antes de irme me dijo, que llegarian el resultado al domingo que mo yo ya veo estan llenas de trabajo y que lo hize muy bien como para no saber el ingles ya que el examen era en ingles, que ironía sabia escribir pero hablar y apenas leer en ingles raro pero iba a aprender más ingles cada día, Sali lentamente de la sala de clases dirijiendome alparacamiento hasta que alguien se me acerco

-spanish

-si

-ah, ola soy chritina, pero me puedes decir Chris o tina-dijo riendose del segundo no pude evitar reirme ya que era gracioso

-creo, que te dire Chris

-tu eres de aquí

-no lose- le respondi ya que nosabia si habia pasado el examen

-entonces que haces aquí

-perdon, esque ee tomado un examen y no se si lo aprobe por eso te digo que no se si sere de aquí

-ahhh, el examen acabo-dijo casi en un grito

-adivino viniste para el examen

-si

-pues estaras a tiempo, ya que todavía hay alguno

-nose se a donde queda

-te lo muestro

-rapido-corri, rapido pero vi que ella solo caminaba

-porque no corres

-esque soy patusa

-ahh, ok pero vamos rapido si quieres llegar-camine lo más civilizadamente y lento ya que ella no caminada tan rapido que digamos, pero no me quejo yo era asi, guay hasta a mi misma me miento empeze a reir por mi mentira o chiste personal, penso que me reia de ella y se disgusto y camino más deprisa llegamos a la clase y todavía quedaban lus alumnos

-gracias-dijo ella algo molesta y luego me dio la espalda

-Rei de nuevo porque su enojo no era comprensible y de nuevo al darme la vuelta vi a un chico, con apariencia, rara pero quien soy yo para jusgar

-ya te vas

-ehhh, si

-te llevo

-no, gracias

-mejor dicho te acompaño

-a donde

-a la cafeteria, perdon por no presentarme, soy benjamín

-soy Sheyla, pero perdon yo ya me iva

-ahh, vamos no muerdo solo un refresco

-perdon pero nose si sera aceptada aquí, aun

-no te preocupes vamos dijo estirándome del brazo, que demonios le pasa a este nisiquiera me conose, pero tenia que aceptar tenia el mismo nombre que benjamín el de mi libro y de mis pelis, asi que me deje llevar al estar en frente de la cafeteria

-lo siento pero no quiero entrar hay hasta que este segura que perteneceré aquí

-ok, pero sigue lo de empie lo del refresco-demonios, le digo que si luego me voy corriendo cuando el entre o lo espero, pensaba cuando el entro a la cafeteria pero justo cuando me iva vi a una familia completa eran palidos guapos y guapas y todas y todos con parejas casi identicas a ellos con unos ojos negros y dorados algunos parecia casi un sueño los cullen pense inmediantemente y empeza a reir ellos me miraron , por un largo segundo y luego entraron a la cafeteria, esperare al muchacho quiero saber como se llaman, apuesto a que son vampiros pense de inmediato y uno de ellos puso cara de sufrimento, los vampiros no existen Sheyla metetelo en la cabeza, demasiado cosas de vampiros estas leyendo, el muchacho que creo que se lamaba benjamín salio despues de que todos ayan entrado

-ola

-ola-dije siguiendo de vista a esa familia rara

-son los Singht, o asi se hacen Lamar, no dicen apellidos solo apodos son super raros

-me dirias sus nombres

-claro, el de pelo negro y enrulado es ben, la que esta a su lado es su paraja angela

-cual

-la de pelo largo, hasta la cola

-ok, sigue contando

-el fortachon es mike y esta con Jessica, la pelirroja

-ahhh y el muchacho

-ese es anhony, es el unico solterito de esa familia, por eso las chicas lo persigen pero ya no, todas la chicas se disgustron, ya que no les hace caso-pobre, seguro que es como edward, se siente solo, sera que sabe tocar instrumentos y si sabe leer la mente

-en que piensas

-en nada-muestra tu pulsera si lees mi mente

Mire en su mesa y vi su pulsera era un leon, como el de edward pero del otro lado, o eso creo, casi me aoge con la soda que estaba tomando y empezea a tocer

-estas bien

-si, ya me tengo que ir-di nuevo una ojeada a su mesa y estaba riendo, somo si me conociera, solo una coincidencia, me repeti varias veces, hay desperte de mi largo sueño de mi imaginación en ese presiso momento desperte metafóricamente hablando me pinche varias veces el brazo para saber si estaba soñando pero no envés de despertarme tuve un moreton en el brazo, fui al aparcamiento y hay segui mi vecino, según el subi y esta vez deje que cundejera despacio y que me mirara con cara de pregunto, porque no tenia ganas de responderle.


End file.
